A new powerful vampire (ON HOLD)
by alec2.0
Summary: Bella was changed after Edward left. Aro was watching her for her entire life, he changes her and says that she will be very powerful. Will Bella live up to the expectations of that has been set since she was born? Will she remember the Cullen's after shes turned? Or will she be lost in the ego of her new powers that over power any and every vampire alive? READ please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward left me. How after a year and a half of a serious relationship he just goes and dumps me. The same night of my birthday at that. I tried to call after him knowing that he was able to hear me, but he never came back. After a while I tripped from looking for Edward and just laid on the ground. Feeling like my heart has been ripped out of my chest.

Flashback

" You already know how I feel, of course," I finally said. "I'm here... which, roughly ranslated, means I would rather die that stay away from you." I frowened. "I'm an idiot."

"You are an idiot," he agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed toether at the idiodicy and sheer impossibility of such a moment.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.

"What a sick, Masochistic lion."

End of Flashback

That was the first time he told me he loved me. I felt as if he would never leave me because he loved me. It's actually funny how a vampire as gorgeous as Edward would go for someone as pale and below average looking person as me and then on top of that actually love. I never knew that at that moment i would fall way to hard for my own good. My first mistake that changed everything. I was crying so much I didn't even realize that I fell on a branch. So as a girl living in a world she now knows if flied with vampires. I would have realized that I was being watched by someone behind a tree. "Who's there" would be the most logic answer to go with but how I was feeling right now I really wasn't into the whole logic answer.

"Look I know what you are, so if you're going to kill me please make it quick," I said

I could tell the vampire was surprised by what I said because he stepped back on a branch behind him.

"Well ma'am it is very generous of you to give yourself up like this as a gift sense Edward Cullen broke up with you. My name is Aro and I would be most gracious to eat you but I believe that you have a powerful gift that you have yet to discover,".The vampire named Aro sounded really familiar. He was the ruler of the vampire world and he said that I would be very powerful as a vampire.

"So Bella what do you say. Will you like to become a vampire since you have nothing else holding you back. Edward left you and you never really liked Charlie or anyone else in this ridiculous town."

Then I said something I never would have thought I would say in my entire life before knowing that there were vampires.

"Bite me."

Aro gave me a wicked smile then bite into my arm release the venom that would start my life as a very powerful vampire.

Three days later

I have just awaken in a room that I have not ever seen before. The walls where green, on the other side of the room there was the most beautiful desk I have ever seen. By the way it sat you could tell that it was very old. I felt a burning in the back of my throat. Like I had strep throat or something was scratching the back of my throat. That's when I realized that I was not alone. Looking around the room I saw three people looking at my with curious looks. Looking at them I just wanted to disappear. When I closed my eyes and opened them again they where looking for something really fast I might add.

"What are you guys looking for I asked," I asked

They all froze trying to look for my voice. That when a man with pale skin, jet black hair that went down to his shoulders, and crimson black eyes. They scared me and I stepped back as he stepped.

"Bella sweetie where are you." He said "Im right in front of you silly" That's when I waved my hand in front of his face and he looked confused.

"Fascinating." I was confused so a closed my eyes again and when I opened then everyone jumped back.

"Did I do something wrong. I'm sorry I was just so scared and I wanted to disappear and then when you said that you couldn't see me I got happy and them lonely so I opened them…. Wait you said Bella. Who is that?"

They looked sad for a second then they looked confused. Emotions that I didn't recognize come across there face. I felt like leaving this awkward situation. So I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a different room. Im guessing I was in a throne room because there were three chairs that looked built for kings.

"How did I get there," I asked knowing that there were people behind me.

"Bella dear I think you teleported yourself here." A voice said

I turned around and saw the most beautiful man I have ever saw. He had brown hair that covered his forehead, his lips where pink and I just wanted to kiss them. His skin was pale just like Aro. I really wanted to kiss him so I used my teleporting power and kissed him. When I kissed him I felt a spark and I felt that he might of felt it too because he gasped. Then I teleported back and giggled. The others didn't know what just happened but I know that the guy I kissed touched his lip, that's how I know he felt it as well. When I controlled my giggles I heard the silent whispering of Aro and another man.

"There bond between Alec and Bella is really powerful, I think the most powerful I've seen in years.'' Said the man. He looked up at me and smiled and nodded. Like he answered my unasked question of whether or not I was in love with this guy they call Alec. That's when I walked up to Alec.

"I'm guessing your name is Alec. Would you like to walk with me?" I asked

Surprising he looked back at Aro. When he nodded he looked back at me.

"I would love to." Alec said

He led me to the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. I immediately went to the tulips, I knew they meant undying love. I looked at him and was about to give it to him but he had something behind his back as well.

"Okay one… two… three."

On three we both pulled what we had behind our backs. We had the same thing. White tulips and we both smiling knowing what they meant. Then the unexpected happened he held my hand and brought me to his lips to mine. The kiss felt like a firework exploded inside my mouth. I was so excited that he kissed me I deepened the kiss. After what felt like forever I broke off. I yearned for more but knew I didn't know a single thing about this guy other than I loved him.

"Wow." We both said in unison. You could tell that he liked it the most because of his eyes and I knew he felt the same way.

We walked back into the castle. I glanced at him a couple times and found myself mesmerized at his crimson eyes. I knew that we could be together but when I walked into the throne room I saw Aro and his colleagues snap their heads in my direction. There were people who slowly moved there head and gasp and I had no idea why.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aro POV_

19 years earlier

I was speaking with my brothers about an execution that was in progress when I got a urgent visit from Eleazar. Eleazar has the gift to identify the type and strength of other gifted vampires.  
"Ah Eleazar what do I owe the pleasure of this fine occasion" I asked taking his hand

* * *

Eleazar's thoughts

I was walking through doors of a hospital, woman laying on a bed going through birth. When the pregnancy was over and the baby was out I was looking at the baby now named Isabella Swan. The colors radiating off of her was marvelous. She had my color blue Aro's gift of "tactile telepathy", an ability to read people's minds; He can reach far more deeply into a person's mind than Edward Cullen, because he is capable of reading every thought, feeling and memory a person has ever had in the past. This power works very effectively in gathering information and looking into thoughts that his subjects may want to hide. It is, however, limited by his need to touch the subject in order for him to access that mind. But Isabella's color is a more darker blue then his, her version of his power may be more powerful. Isabella has a magenta color as well similar but more powerful to Alice Cullen . Alice has the power to see into the future. The premonitions she experienced as a human are intensified in her vampire life, and she uses them to her advantage in order to keep her family safe. It mainly works by her focusing on a certain object or person and keeping track of its decisions. She can also focus on several objects at the same time, up to the limit her mind allows. The last power Isabella has was a powerful orange much more powerful than Edward possesses the gift to read the thoughts of those around him. His gift is different from mine, which is limited by my need to touch the target and can access every thought a person has ever had. I was always intrigued by Edward's power because he can read people's thoughts from a distance and what is going through their mind at that moment, and I wish to make him part of the Volturi guard. However, Edward has no interest of belonging to any authority. The baby also has four more colors that I have not seen in my entire existence.

Eleazar's thoughts end

* * *

Marvelous, this new baby is the key to a new world. When she is old enough I shall make her the new Volturi princesses. Until that time I will watch over her and protect her from anyone who stands in her way from becoming powerful. In this time they may say that I am a 'stalker' but I think I am merely a protector of Isabella Swan. I can only hope she would think the same thing.

_4 days earlier_

"This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back, and you can go on with your life without any interference from me. It'll be like I never existed, I promise."

I have watched over Isabella for 19 years of her life and I have not seen her as devastated as she was right now. I am friends with Carlisle so that is the only reason why I haven't jumped out of the bush I'm I'm now to kill him. I know Edward realized I was here because he got tense.

"Edward you need to leave her heart is accelerating to a very high rate," I thought  
With that he started to walk away. As Edward was walking away her heart dropped and and she called after him. I sensed he was turning around to go back to her.  
"Edward you promised that you were leaving without any interference, do you want to go back on yet another promise. You told her you would never leave and yet your leaving. She will become powerful something that you keep trying to avoid. Isabella will remember everyone in you coven except you,"I thought.

Edward was running toward Isabella.  
"So help me Edward if you come close to touching her I will kill you you made a promise to Isabella and you need to keep it," I thought.  
"I just wanted her to be safe without me the day I heard you were near I wanted Bella to have a normal life without vampires. But I guess the inevitable can't be stopped, please just keep her safe," he whispered  
"I promise," I thought  
Then I moved into my plan to change the vampire world. And everything would change once she was changed.

* * *

**Hello I'm Alec2.0 I'm kinda new to the whole writing stories but I hope you enjoy my first story so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I own NOTHING:(**

BPOV

I was walking into the throne room when I realized who they were. I wanted to hug my old best friend so bad I teleported into her arms.

"Alice I missed you so much. Why are you guys here? Did something happen? When did you add a new member to the family?" I asked pointing to the man standing alone.

They all gasped.

"Bella this is Edward. Your boyfriend, you both were going out for a year before he left you," Alice said

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about. This is my boyfriend now; even if I did remember him I would have slapped him because he left. And judging by his face, he left without a reasonable explanation.'' I said bringing Alec to my side.

"Bella you don't know who this is at all," pushing Edward toward me.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sadness.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who this is. Aro do you know who this is?'' I asked

"Yes Isabella, this is Carlisle's 'son'. What she says is true.'' Aro answered

As he said this I could see the weather outside shifting almost matching my emotions exactly. The clouds turned a shallow grey as if they were confused. Then I felt a wave of reassurance come over me like a blanket and I knew that it was the work of Jasper.

"Thank you Jasper," I said and he nodded.

"I see you have a new power," said Aro completely dodging my question.

I felt all eyes were on me so I got a hold of Alec and disappeared. The look on their faces was hilarious. I motioned Alec to stay quiet to see what they were going to say about me.

"That was awesome can you believe that the shy, caring, loving little Bella being able to do that," said Emmett. I smiled

"Well that's only some of the things she is able to do. The prophecy says that Isabella will have many powers." Aro said

"Wait Bella is in a prophecy?" Carlisle asked

"Yes I have been waiting and waiting for Isabella for centuries. And your friends in the Denali coven, Eleazar came to me and told me that Isabella had more powers than one I knew she was the one." Aro said smiling

When Aro said this they all looked as if they saw a ghost. I started to laugh really hard. When they started to look around searching for the person, I only laughed harder.

"You should have seen the look on your guys face, it was priceless,''

I removed the cover that was over Alec and me and they looked relived.

_I am so glad she's okay I thought I heard a ghost. Bella looks so beautiful, but she's with this Alec kid. I hope I can get her back. I hope she forgives me._

I could tell them that I had a new power, but then they would try really hard to keep their mind closed off to me. I decided to keep this power to myself.

"You were there the entire time,'' Aro asked looking really irritated.

"I'm sorry Aro I couldn't help myself. What's this thing about a prophecy? I asked.

I walked over to hug everyone because I missed them all. Carlisle and Esme both said they were happy to see me. Rosalie and Emmett said that they were glad to have me back. When I got to Alice she tackled me with a hug and we both giggled. I got to Jasper and when I touched him I say this gold surge of light travel from my hand to jasper. We both gasped and jumped back scared, I bumped into Emmett and then he let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Emmett I am so sorry, but why did you scream like a little girl.'' I asked

"I wasn't scared until you touched me." He said

"Looks like you have another power.'' Aro said obviously excited

I looked back at Alice and was deciding weather of not to show her and Rosalie to my room. I could see she already knew what I was planning because she squealed and pulled Rosalie along towards me.

_OMG Bella's room looks sooo cute. I wonder if she will let me play Bella Barbie with her. OMG she will I am sooo excited_-Alice

_Bella looked so beautiful_._ The way her hair fell over her shoulders was magnificent. I wonder how deep her feelings for Alec will go. Maybe Aro won't like that Bella is seeing his guard and will have Marcus destroy their bond. Then I could have her back. Or maybe Aro will want Bella for himself_-Edward

_This Jasper has also mated on Bella, as well as Alec. I wonder how this will affect Bella. Will it be for the greater good or for the worst. I hope nothing bad will become of it_-Marcus

_I wonder if Marcus will see that I mated with Bella. I think I should stay away from Bella for a while_-Jasper

_Jasper please don't leave me. I fell as if we got on the wrong foot when I was human. Please stay_-Bella

_What, why are you in my head?_-Jasper

_I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to leave. I don't know why but I feel as if I need you by my side_-Bella

_I don't know Bella_-Jasper

_Just think about it. I don't want you to leave and if you do leave can we continue to talk like this?_-Bella

_I will think about it_-Jasper

After that conversation between Jasper and me, Alice and Rosalie were running trying to find my room.

"1…..2…..3….." on cue both Rosalie and Alice came running in.

My room is made of things that involve my powers. I have black walls that correspond with my weather manipulation. Pink throw pillows for seeing the future. 4 orange chairs for mind reading and communication. Then I have a gold framed glass window doors for transfer of powers. My room constantly changes when I discover my powers. I have an 80' plasma TV, Wii, Xbox, and a makeup station.

"Bella I love your room," Alice and Rosalie said. Looking at my closet they squealed and I knew it was going to be a long night.

EPOV

I can't believe we are going to the volturi. If I didn't hurt already since I left Bella four days ago.


End file.
